


I Don't Remember, Actually

by BulletBones



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort Sex, Eddsworld - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, NSFW, Sinsworld, Tom/Tord - Freeform, but still i like comfort and helping so, handjobs, i'm not that kind of person lmaoo, i'm sorry this is such a "no homo" fic, tord/tom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletBones/pseuds/BulletBones
Summary: Tord needs a distraction from his nightmares and goes to the worst person for the job.“Have you ever had weird thoughts about things you shouldn’t?”
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	I Don't Remember, Actually

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know I said it in the tags but... This isn't meant as a "no homo" fic... Just enjoy friends helping friends (even if they aren't friends whoops)

Hesitation. That’s all this was. Hesitation, not fear. There was nothing to be afraid of. This was just like asking for help. That’s what everyone wanted Tord to do, right? Ask for help when it was necessary. On nights like these when the nightmares persisted, one after another, the same boring, agonizing loop of things that had never happened, but could. Deaths of loved ones, being pushed away from friends, losing everything Tord had ever worked for. There never seemed to be nightmares about his own death, though. What was up with that?

There in front of him in the same dim light that covered him was his housemate’s bedroom door. It was closed as it should be, considering it was nearing four in the morning at this point and Tord was the only idiot awake at this hour, though that would change. There was no use in Tord’s mind further contemplating on what he was about to do, and he knocked softly on the wooden door, keeping his voice close to a low whisper.

“Tom?”

Nothing. Obviously.

Tord sighed, moving his hand slowly to the knob and pushing the door open carefully, as if he could possibly be worried about waking his housemate when that was his eventual intention with this. Better to lessen the shock, perhaps.

“Tom?” He spoke a bit louder this time, a partial crack in his voice coming through from lack of use.

Tom stirred a bit where he slept on his back, one elbow crooked over his face as he snored with his mouth open. The blue blanket barely covered his form, seemingly kicked off during Tom’s oh-so-peaceful slumber, and his t-shirt and boxers wrinkled around his form as if he had tossed around in them. How graceful. Why Tom, even? Why couldn’t he have chosen Edd or Matt? It seemed like a crime to wake them, but he didn’t particularly care about Tom, so it was less of a burden.

Tord spoke his name once more with a newfound annoyance- where did that come from? He stayed standing impatiently in the open doorway as Tom finally coughed and woke with a groggy start, lifting his arm from his face to drop it at his side and he stared blearily at his intruder.

“Wh- Huh?” Tom groaned as his eyes adjusted to the slightly brighter darkness pooling in from the hall, and then finally registering Tord. “What the hell do you want? Go to bed moron.”

“I did and it did not go well. I need a favor.” Tord fidgeted, finally finding his nerves about the situation.

“I’m not doin’ shit for you at this time in the night. Actually, not ever, because I was sleeping so fucking good. I’m not telling you again to fuck off.”

Tom rolled over to face the wall away from Tord, who only bristled.

“Tom please, I’ll even let you blackmail me with it, I don’t even care. I just need your help right now, then I’ll go back to bed and leave you alone if it works.”

The groggy male groaned in dramatic agonized annoyance as he slapped both hands over his eyes and dragged them down his face before speaking dryly.

“What do you need at this time of night?”

Tord swallowed thickly and paused. He didn’t have to keep going-

“A distraction. I’m having nightmares, I just need to not think about it for a little while. I want to relax. Can we-” he stopped briefly, staring into the darkness of the room. “Uh. Do you want to play cards or something?”

“…Cards? I’d rather not turn the light on, so think of something else.” Tom readjusted his covers a bit and sighed through his nose.

Tord blinked slowly and finally took his first steps into the room, shutting the door behind himself with a faint click. His socks made his already light steps silent, and Tom grunted quietly as Tord took a seat on the edge of the bed next to him. Tom did not usually let people in his bed, other than the occasional one-night stand that would be gone (or kicked out) before dawn. It was still as dark as the world can get outside, so the feeling of another’s weight in the bed was not unusual but, in this instance, it was less than welcome.

“Do you want to maybe just talk? We don’t do that much.” Tom noticed a softness in Tord’s voice that he couldn’t quite place, something about how tired and fragile he seemed even when Tom couldn’t see his face, made him uneasy.

“I guess? What about?”

Tord hummed slightly in thought. “Have you ever had weird thoughts about things you shouldn’t?”

Tom stopped breathing for a moment, then cleared his throat sharply.

“More often than not, I think about injuring you. Does that count?”

Tord frowned into the fuzzy darkness. “Not really, but I get it. You’re not going to actually talk to me, are you?”

Tom sat up on his elbows, laying his legs flat against the mattress as he stared at the opposite side of the room from Tord. “I just don’t know why you’d ask that. I know what you’re trying to get at. I’m not gay, and neither are you.”

Tord sighed and looked downward at the floor, then rolled his head back to gaze up at where the ceiling would be. “I know that. I’m,” he hesitated, thinking over his words carefully. “I haven’t been with anyone in months, and what about you? When was the last time you brought a girl home?”

“That’s none of your concern.”

“Exactly. You don’t get affection either. Not that I need it, and you don’t deserve it with that shitty attitude of yours, but neither of us get to feel loved-“

Oh fuck. He hadn’t meant to say that word. Out of all the words to say in the moment, that one had slipped out. Tord stopped breathing and froze, feeling his blood go cold.

“ _Loved?”_ Tom snickered menacingly. “You think that’s how I feel? Like I need to be loved? I’m liked well enough, and I don’t want love from anyone- especially something like you.”

Tord stayed silent for a moment, considering just leaving. This all went so wrong. What did he expect, anyways? It’s not like he had a specific direction for this to go in mind, he had just barged into the room of the person he genuinely disliked and started some deep revelation about love. Or whatever. Tord stood slowly, feeling dizzy as he started numbly towards the door.

“Goodnight, Tom. Sorry to wake you,” he mumbled.

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation.

“Tord, get back over here. I’ll-,” he sighed. “I know what will make you feel better, at least for now.”

The other male stopped and sat back down slowly, only for Tom to shove him firmly back into a standing position, making Tord yelp. Tom pulled back the covers and scooted over a bit, making room for the biggest mistake he could be making. He wasn’t even drunk- the saddest four words he could pull out of his self-imposed situation.

“Get in the bed, lay on your back.”

Tord raised an eyebrow at the man, but slowly did as he was told. Tom shifted his position to cradle the back of Tord’s neck with his left bicep as he turned slightly up onto his side. Tord rested his left hand beside his head on the other side of the bed from Tom but gasped as the larger male grabbed his wrist and squeezed it.

“If you don’t want this, just let me know and we can pretend this never happened. I know you aren’t into guys, and I’m not either. Just close your eyes and pretend it’s not me, if it makes you feel better,” Tom spoke softly, but not kindly.

Tord swallowed thickly and whimpered, then turned his face away and squeezed his eyes shut as Tom’s hand rested uneasily on the toned stomach below him. He rubbed his thumb in careful circles against the fabric of Tord’s t-shirt and closed his eyes as well, trying to block out his own actions. He slowly slipped his fingertips to rest under the waistband of Tord’s pajama pants, and instinctively halted Tord’s surprised jolt by squeezing his wrist again.

“Ow- Tom I don’t- Is this right? What if I can’t, yknow,” he sighed stiffly. “What if I can’t get, like, ready?”

“Ready? You’re ridiculous. You’ll be fine in a second, and no, it probably isn’t right, but you’ll feel good soon and no one has to know, so who cares?” Tom finalized his statement by reaching the rest of the way under Tord’s pants and gripping his soft dick through his boxers, making Tord gasp and tense in embarrassment. Tord bent his knees up lightly, and Tom relaxed his grip on his wrist while he lightly palmed at the member in his hand. Tord groaned quietly and then paused, suddenly feeling nervous.

“You’re, um. You’re not going to try to fuck me, are you? Because I don’t really think I can-“

“You talk so goddamn much. No, I’m not going to do that. Just enjoy your handjob, you ungrateful brat.”

Tom pulled his hand away from Tord’s crotch to start pulling at his pants without a care for gentleness, and Tord lifted his hips to allow the clothing to be pushed to Tord’s knees. It kept his thighs close together, but whatever. Tom had all the room he needed now. While Tord settled back down with his knees pressed up together, he glanced at Tom as his eyes had adjusted enough to let him see vague outlines.

“I can feel you looking at me. Don’t,” Tom whispered, and Tord shuddered as a cold hand grabbed his base and gave a clumsy stroke. The whisper was supposed to carry venom, but Tord didn’t catch that. He let out a soft noise of confusion and shifted himself so that his side was flush to Tom’s chest and torso.

Tom picked up his pace a bit clumsily from the angle, but Tord’s breathing started to escalate so he figured it didn’t matter. He finally released his hold on Tord’s wrist after a particularly loud gasp, preparing himself to slap his free hand over Tord’s mouth if necessary to spare his roommates the displeasure of it all.

Tord, however, found himself having a hard time breathing. He couldn’t tell if it was the heat, or the situation, or how good it felt just to be touched, but he felt dizzy and loose. He turned his head to press his closed eyes against Tom’s throat and panted through parted lips against the collar of his shirt.

Tom sped up more, gently squeezing as he went down and giving a certain twist on the up close to his tip that had Tord writhing closer to him, anything to get closer, anything to get-

“Tom, kiss me,” he panted out, not even bothering to lean back.

Tom didn’t hesitate much. He used his free hand to grip the back of Tord’s head by the hair and pulled him back firmly to shove their lips together in an apathetic kiss. Tord knew he didn’t want to kiss Tom out of love, but he wanted to be kissed by anyone anyways. Tom understood that and gave Tord an especially rougher pace until the smaller male was yanking out of the kiss and groaning through his orgasm, grabbing Tom’s shirt to drag him closer.

Instinct, instinct, instinct. That’s all it was.

Tord fell back against Tom’s arm- not without Tom’s grumbling- and tried to catch his breath without starting a conversation that he wasn’t ready to have. The other man wiped his hand clean on Tord’s shirt with a grunt of disgust and laid back as well, letting the smaller male stay cradled in his arm for the time being as Tord braced himself to speak.

“Uh- um. Thank you? Yeah, thanks, I think,” he muttered.

“Sure, whatever. Do you feel better?”

“Yeah, I think so? We’re not doing this again.”

“Agreed.”

Silence.

Tord sighed and closed his eyes. “Tom, would you be opposed to me just crashing in here?”

“Yes.” Came the immediate reply and a yawn.

“Seriously?” Tord huffed and started to sit up, only to be dragged back down in a headlock by the arm that had been behind his neck.

“No, you can stay. But don’t talk to me tomorrow. Or the next day. Or ever, actually.”

Tord nodded and hugged himself as Tom shifted to halfway spoon him, and he stayed still for a while as he felt Tom’s breathing slow.

This was insane. This wasn’t what he had asked for, but it did work, though Tord wasn’t sure how Tom had known it would do the trick. But nevertheless, Tord couldn’t even really remember the reason he had left his own room, as was the goal, and he found himself lulling into the best sleep he’d had in years.


End file.
